Corpse Party -ever after-/Endings
There are several endings within Corpse Party -ever after-''. One of which is the true ending to the chapter, while the rest are either bad or extra endings. ''Corpse Party -ever after-'', unlike other Corpse Party fan games, doesn't number it's wrong ends. Chapter 1 ''True End Hazeru and Yuzuki start to walk out from the Infirmary, but Yuzuki starts reading the diary on the table. When Hazeru walks to get him, Yuzuki asks to play a game of tag, which Hazeru unwillingly accepts. Despite Hazeru's effors, he gets caught and Yuzuki drags him on the bed, saying he won't kill him just yet. Hazeru then realises that Yuzuki is possessed by an evil spirit. ''Wrong End'' Hazeru gets caught by the evil spirit and they kill him. Requirements: *Get caught by the evil spirit while playing with Hazeru. ''Wrong End'' Hazeru gets possessed by the evil spirits before Yuzuki can rescue him. The three spirits entered Hazeru's body one by one and as he completely lose his control over his actions, he sees a familiar figure running towards him. Requirements: *Do not enter classroom 2-A and do not witness the event with the blue spirit there. *Trigger the evil spirits event and escape into classroom 3-A. ''Wrong End'' Yuzuki doesn't spill holy water on the evil spirit and it kills him. Requirements: *After getting caught by the first or second spirit, choose "Don't spill it" ''Wrong End'' Yuzuki doesn't spill holy water on the evil spirit and it possesses him. After Yuzuki gets his senses back, he finds that Hazeru was brutally murdered. Requirements: *After getting caught by the third spirit, choose "Don't spill it" Chapter 2 ''True End'' Ikaru waits in case Yuzuki is planning something bad. Yuzuki starts to bully him, and soon a dark mist encloses on him. But right before he can fall asleep, a mysterious boy saves him. He also uses something to save Yuzuki from darkening and he falls unconscious. Ikaru and the mysterious boy walk out and have a conversation, where he learns that his name is Naho Saenoki. ''Wrong End'' After losing the hammer to the sludge after breaking the barricade, Ikaru decided to head back to the Annex's main entrance to see if the girl spirit is still outside. He recalls his meeting with Hazeru when they were young and determines himself to get back to the other. He starts to search for an exit again and slowly becomes tired. He picks up pieces of paper and a pen and is chased by a spirit awhile afterwards. He began writing about it in his paper. As the spirit caught him, he was continuously stabbed, and wished for Hazeru to play with him again. Requirements: *Use the Rusty Hammer to break the barricade to the sludge. *Go back to the Annex's entrance. ''Wrong End'' Ikaru tries to grab Hazeru from Yuzuki's grip, but Yuzuki runs in front of him. However, he forgot to let go of Hazeru's neck, and accidently breaks it. As Yuzuki let go of Hazeru's dead body, he looks down at Ikaru and tells the other that Hazeru looked like him after "that" accident. Requirements: *After finding Hazeru and Yuzuki in the Infirmary, choose the first option. Chapter 3 ''True End'' Hazeru, Ikaru, and Naho enter the Body Pool. After Ikaru complains about the corpses and place, they decided to exit the room, however, Naho sees something familiar, a girl's body. Naho suddenly spouts nonsense to Ikaru and Hazeru. After shouting threats of murder, Ikaru asks Hazeru to escape with him, but the door was locked. Sudden giggles were heard and Yuki appears, further fueling Naho's darkened self with her words. She hands a pair of scissors to Naho, who then makes snipping noises with it, ready to kill. Ikaru tries to shield Hazeru, but before Naho could strike, a spirit arrives and helps them escape. Ikaru was almost stabbed by Naho, but he knocks the other out. Hazeru runs ahead and sees Yuzuki, not in his proper state of mind once more. Ikaru arrives with Naho and the spirit urges them to escape. Before they get back to the main building, Yuki taunts them by saying that she'd 'play' with Yuzuki. The door to the underground bombshelter closes and Yuzuki, who was slowly chasing after them, was left inside. Hazeru finally breaks from the situation with Ikaru holding him in an attempt for comfort. ''Wrong End'' Deciding to go to the restroom with Ikaru, Hazeru tries the stalls but only finds the last one open. It doesn't appear able to close and he has to bear the open stall. Unable to do his business due to Ikaru being there, he was ultimately asked to go outside, but not before a joke was made by Ikaru saying that'd he be fine with Hazeru watching him if he does his 'business.' With Ikaru gone, Hazeru tries to pee. Suddenly, he hears a voice and the stall's door closes. Blood started to fill the stall and Hazeru feels hands grabbing him in various places. Before he loses consciousness, he hears a voice: 'Don't forget to shut the goddamn door.' Requirements: *During the event in the Third Floor - Restrooms, choose the first option. ''Wrong End'' Hazeru wakes up inside an unknown darkness. He sees a small light above and Ryou near it. He feels something weird behind him but can't look to see what it is. Ryou starts to bury Hazeru alive, slowly gagging him from the dirt. He feels a crawling sensation on his back, along with other sensations that he could not be able to discern as he died from suffocation. Requirements: *Get caught by Ryou. *An alternative: Do not return his tongue. ''Wrong End'' The group is paralyzed by Tokiko. Hazeru, who had been Tokiko, can't see his friends behind him. Tokiko passes through him, causing an immense cold feeling to his body. Unable to do anything, he could only listen as gruesome sounds coming from flesh was inflicted by Tokiko to his friends. Hazeru thinks of how cruel it is of him to be more concerned of his own well-being as a foreboding sound of falling flesh reaches his senses. He feels a pair of ethereal hands, cold yet strangely calming, touch his head on two sides. Accepting his fate, Hazeru meets his end from Tokiko who only continues to search for her head. Requirements: *Get caught by Tokiko. *An alternative: Do not return her tongue. ''Wrong End'' Hazeru, Ikaru, Yuzuki, and Naho enter the Body Pool. After Ikaru complains about the corpses and place, they decided to exit the room, however, Naho sees something familiar, a girl's body. Naho suddenly spouts nonsense to Ikaru and Hazeru. After shouting threats of murder, Ikaru asks Hazeru to escape with him, but the door was locked. Naho, without the three's knowledge, get a pair of scissors. Yuzuki and Ikaru tries to shield Hazeru from their upcoming fate, but it proved useless as they were killed by Naho, who continuously stabs them until the two of Hazeru's friends were dead. Helpless, Hazeru was assaulted by Naho with relentless stabs, starting from shallow stabs to deep and downright brutal pierces. Naho, having killed them all, only promises 'Sayaka' that no one is going to hurt her anymore. Requirements: *Do not return both Ryou's and Tokiko's tongue. *Enter the Body Pool. Category:Endings Category:Corpse Party -ever after-